13 Years After the Hunger Games: The New Rebellion
by Awesome as Annabeth
Summary: After the Hunger Games, Katniss and Peeta go back to Distrist 12 to live happily ever after. But with a new rebellion, will it really be a happy ending?
1. The Beginning

April 22 2023

My mother was the greatest legacy ever. She ended the Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen was nicknamed the Girl on Fire. I never knew why, until I was 11. My mother and father, who was named Peeta Mellark sat down in our house and told us the story. My mother said she had a beautiful sister I was just like. I was very special. I was not the best, but okay at painting, I know a thing or two about archery, but am AMAZING at healing. They told me about the huge war that happened, and once there was something called the Hunger Games. It was so much to hear, yet I felt something I've never felt. Pain. I've felt pain, but not this kind. I felt this again, when my father became very sick. He was mumbling things I never understood. It was like "Real or not real." Or "Just a jabberjay." I got very scared. I treated to him, but I couldn't do anymore than soothe him. I always called my brother Cinna to sing to him. He inherited my mother's singing talent. I sometimes envy his talent, but I remember the talents I have. I could tell he wasn't getting better, so I said we had to stay with him as much as possible. 3 months later, when I went to give him his medicine, he was gone. Not as in death gone, but vanished gone. My mother said he wanted to see her mother. He's in District 4, and come back as soon as he can. But I'm now 13, and he still hasn't come. I know he's not dead, I've video chatted with him, I just did one an hour ago. Mother says he's very weak, so when he's a little stronger, he'll come. But I still doubt he'll come. I miss him dearly. I walk in the Meadow, thinking. I see Cinna, walking around, picking a bouquet of daisies and humming our song we'd never forget. "Hey Cinna. What're you doing?" "Oh Rue, I'm hunting elephants in the Meadow." "Ha ha. Now… about the bouquet. Is it for mother? Or that apparently secret crush on-" "Don't say it! Seriously, that's why I don't tell you anything." "You're supposed to tell me everything. I'm older." "It's just year. Really, 12 years of age is alot. So, how's dad?" "Well, he's still in District 4. Why does he want to see grandmother? I'm a good healer." "Yeah but-" "Behind you!" He turns around to see a spy. They're everywhere, mostly to train us, but there are the Capitol spies. They want control over the Districts, so they do these types of things. He lunges for Cinna, so I do the first thing to protect him because I promised myself I'd protect him with my life: I push him out of the way. The spy gets me, and you can hear Cinna scream "RUE!" My mother comes, and she gets her bow and arrows. But it's too late. We're to far away. I try to escape, but he says "Not a word. You want to see your father, don't you?" I don't understand what he says, but he pushes me in a truck, then I pass out.


	2. Waking Up

"Look, we got one of the kids, alright? That's what you wanted you idiot!" "Say that to The One Whom We Must Fear! We need the boy, not this filth!" I wake up to hear arguing. I stay down, but they notice the small movement I make. "She's up. Bring her down." I think they'll kill me, but instead one picks me up and throws me down onto this stretcher that's so weak that I'm scared that it'll break. This masked person, in this white uniform says "A word and face the doors of death, peasant." I keep my mouth shut, and I try to remember where I've seen this uniform. It's vaguely familiar, like I've heard or seen this. We enter another room when I remember where I've seen this. It's a Peacekeeper uniform. They stop, and the Peacekeeper whispers 'Stay down." And you can hear the fear in his voice. There was a loud and commanding voice saying "Leave us!" and they scurry off. "Your name." I stammer "My name is…err…..Rue." "Rue. Such a sad story of how she died 14 years ago. Would you like to hear it?" "If I answer, will it actually benefit?" I have this daring characteristic, just like my mother, testing their patience. "I see you're a pushy one. If you answer, it may or may not benefit. It depends." "Well, that I know the answer to. It depends. On what, my answer? If I say no, you'll tell me anyways, won't you?" "Smart little girl. Of course. Now, enough of this! The story. Once upon a time, there was this fun game. It was called 'The Hunger Games'. The girl-" "Can I get off this stretcher please?" "Why not? You may." I get off, and I see a woman, with long black hair, and a evil smile. But that doesn't concern me. It's her teeth. They're like fangs, and even scarier, it looks natural. Must be genetic. Then it clicks. _Enobaria._ This must be her daughter. "I see you seem to recognize me. Yes, I am Cashmere daughter of Enobaria. She named me after her friend who died in the Hunger Games. I don't care of that crap, I just want power. Forget that Rue girl, she never had a chance. You have something I need. Rue, you look like your mother, except your eyes. Your fathers eyes. Let's have a look at him, shall we?" The big screen I never noticed lights up with light, and I see my father in a jail cell. Sick, pained, and by the looks of it, dying. "Such a shame your father's there alone. Starving. Dying. Neglected. Isn't it sad?" "Let him go, you beast! You lifeless, cold, stupid beast!" "Words make no difference. Now, only you possess the power of healing, a rare gift, and not to mention you are his daughter. I will let you see him, and tend to him, but only on one condition." "I'll do anything to save him." She starts to smirk, and says "That's what I was hoping to hear. You must tell me _how they defeated the Capitol."_


	3. The Plan

_How they defeated the Capitol? Why would Cashmere want that kind of information? Then it hits me: She wants to use the same plan. The same plan to rein power of all the Districts. "Well Rue? Would you like to save your father? Your grandmother is far from saving though. Tell your mother Katniss if you ever can go back that her mother is waiting for her in the sky." As the truth starts to dawn to me, she starts laughing. Grandmother has died. And by the looks of it, not naturally. "I'll tell you. But first, let me see my father." Her smirk fades a little, but not too much. "You have 15 minutes. Jetrye! Escort this…thing to Cell #626. And hurry, I need this piece of information ASAP." We walk to an elevator, and he presses 25. It takes literary a moment, but it feels like forever, staying in the same room with this Peacekeeper. I look at his face, and am horrified. I don't even have to think about this one: Threads son. "What're you looking at? I may be 14, but I am legally a soldier. Move!" He pushes me, and the only reason I do is because I want to reach my father. After a 3 minute walk, we reach the filthiest cell, labeled #626. It automatically opens, and I get shoved inside. I couldn't see a thing, then a single light source flickered, but gave me light. A croaky voice said "Rue?" and I see my father, looking in a horrible state. "Father!" I rush to his aid, but he asks me "How did you get here? Is Marigold all right? Why are you here?" "Father, please relax, your muscles are getting too tense. I'll explain everything. Good, you lay down. I got here this morning. They were going to take Cinna, but I pushed him out of the way, and they got me. I don't know Marigold, but I'm here because Cashmere needs some information." He takes some deep breathes, and answers "Marigold is your grandmother. Didn't Cashmere die 14 years ago?" "She did. Cashmere is the name of Enobarias daughter. And…grandmother…died. Dad, I'm really sorry." He has an expressionless expression, and he says "It's okay. She lived a long and good life. So did I. Listen to me. I want you to forget that I'm here after this moment. I'll have to die at some point in time, and-" "Don't talk like that! I'm going to save you, no matter-" "Rue, darling, listen to me. I know you'll be sad, but please don't make this harder than it has to be, please." "Okay. It's just…it's just too early for us to lose you. I'll miss you." "If I die, I will miss you too. But I will make sure you will survive this. Now, I need you to promise me, whatever happens, no matter what happens to me, whatever I tell you, you will do. Promise me that." "But father, if you die-" "Please. As my last wish to you. Promise me that." "…..I promise. What do I have to do?" "Rue, my little girl, I have a plan to escape." _

_**I hope you enjoyed that! More will come, but not now! One day, though, very very soon...**_


	4. In Action

Escape? That's my only desire! After that thing I want for my birth- oh never mind! "What is it?" "Lean close, and listen carefully."

"Now Rue, tell me. Now." "Cashmere. As I've been taught, a deal's a deal." _But like you, I'm going to bend the truth today. _"My mother traveled to District…." "District WHAT?" "District….11." "Impossible, I've known that pl-" "That is the way, whether you like it or not! Let me finish! Unless of course, you'd like me to stop…" "No, continue. I'll ensure complete silence. Parel, you've heard my instructions." I look behind me to find Threads son nodding. Or should I say, Parel. I take a small breath, and am about to continue when there's someone at the door. "Sorry One Who Must Be Feared, but Peeta has escaped." She rushes out the door to find my father, but says to Parel "Keep an eye on Rue. If she does anything to escape, to paralyze her. NOT KILL." I look around, and find paint and paintbrushes. "What're you doing?" "I'm just painting. Relax soldier boy." I notice that all colours are beautifully new, but on the outside, filthy. I guess someone wanted to paint, but didn't open them to paint. I dip the paintbrush into the green and start to paint. A meadow comes to life, each stroke making it stronger. When I finish, I actually startle myself. I've drawn a picture of a girl lying down, covered in flowers, and it looks vaguely familiar. Then I realize it's Rue. Not me, but the one I was named after. I guess I was being a little modest about my painting skills. I'm a true artist. "Whoa. How'd you do that?" "Easy, I used paint." "Yeah, I know that, but that. That's pure talent. Is it genetic?" "Why am I talking to you? You're the enemy…" I take the paint, and head to another wall, and I paint someone else. I paint Cinna. "Who's that? Is it your boyfriend?" Instead of a mocking voice, I hear an envious voice. "This is my brother, Cinna. The one you wanted to capture. I saved him, but only to come to this stupid place." "You say that as if it's the devils lair." "Might as well be the devils lair! This place captured my father, put him through pain and pressure, and tried to kidnap my brother!" "You forgot yourself." "What do you mean?" "I would be complaining about how I got caught, not about my brother or….father." He had a sad expression when he said his father. "I chose to be caught instead of my brother, so he can't face this filthy place. I care about protecting them. Not myself." I keep painting my brother, and I can't help but have tears pour down my face. "You seem like a great child. Loyal to your family. Just like….. Me." "How are YOU loyal to your family?" I have hatred in my voice. Why shouldn't I? He locked up my father, and planned to capture my only brother! "Because I'm a soldier to Cashmere! I don't want to be here! But my father's Thread, and I KNOW my mother convinced him to adopt me, so don't you go saying that I'm not loyal to my family! If you want loyal, THIS is my way of loyal! Because of my family, I MUST side with evil! I don't have a choice! Unlike you…." His voice trails off, and I calm down. "You do have a choice. If your loyal is to be evil, then it's not worth it. Don't be who you're not. I am loyal to my family. They've done so much for me, and they're good. I have the choice to be loyal, and I choose to be loyal." He gives this look, as if deciding something. He turns to me, and says "Go. Run away to your father. We're in District 1. Go, before it's too late." He gives me a push, and I leave, but not to soon to hear a zap. I look back to see Parel paralyzed, and his gun thrown out of his hand. I realize what he's done, and I'll pay him back some day. But I have to move on. I turn around, and leave.


	5. Shoot

**Sorry for not updating for so long! I got sidetracked with other stories, and I also am stuck in school. Lucky me. :( Anyways, it might not be that much, but I hope you like the chapter! Now, time for you to read!**

* * *

My first thought when I leave the building: _Where on earth am I going to go to_? I wander to the back of the building, and I almost get caught. I hear whispers from the Peacekeepers, and they say "-so what's going to happen to him?"

"No one really knows, but if they find him, he's gonna get it!"

"Just like that old woman, what's her name…"

"I think her name was _Marigold_! What kind of a name is Marigold? A dumb one, but she still deserved what she got!"

"Totally. C'mon, let's find that prisoner Finnick…"

I nearly faint as the truth dawns to me. _They have Finnick. _I have to go back, when someone clamps their hand over my mouth, and whispers "It's me, Finnick. Let's get out of this place."

We walk around the streets, and I go over to the train station.

"Let's go back to District 12!"

When there's no response, I turn to find a Peacekeeper pointing a dart gun at me, and shoots it at me.

* * *

"-we going to do with her? She's a refugee!"

"She opened my eyes. Why wouldn't I help her?"

"Why are you damn like your mother?"

"It's not my fault, she taught me well."

"You should've been like your father. At least he had some damn good sense."

I wake up, and one of the guys stares at me. I try to stand up, but I'm aching everywhere.

"Sorry about shooting you. If I hadn't you would've immediately would've been caught."

My eyesight's a bit fuzzy, but I recognize the voice. Parel.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I feel terrible. But this is better than nothing! I know I know, bad cliffy, but hey! It's better than nothing! You might get shorter chapters now, but I'll try to make the story as long as possible. Hopefully at least 13 chapters. Anyways, review, favourite and follow! I'll try to update ASAP, but I've got two other stories to keep up with. Hope you liked it, and stay tuned! Kay, bye.**


End file.
